parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Poppyman
'''NOTE: '''This character, and the anime/manga franchise he's in, are made up. '''Prince Poppyman '''is the main titular protagonist and anti-hero in the anime and manga franchise of the same name. In the English dub of the anime, Prince Poppyman had a Cockney accent (when his voice actor changed in 1999, he recieved an upper-class English accent). He is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata in the Japanese version, while he is voiced by Richard Ian Cox and Keith Wickham in the English dub. About this Character Prince Poppyman is the prince of the Candy Kingdom, and the son of King Poppyman and Queen Poppyman. He wanted to become the real ruler, but he was too young (despite him being clearly in his early 20's). So, he decided to steal the throne from his father when he and his mother are away to a party. After he stole his father's spot on the throne, he decided to rule the Candy Kingdom, giving lots of candy and fun to children and giving insulting and bad orders to the adult villagers and making them slaves to him. He then slacks off while his slaves were doing what they're told, like cleaning up the castle, giving him food, fanning him, and doing chores for him. When his parents got home, they scolded him due to ruling the kingdom and making the adult villagers of the Candy Kingdom his slaves. In response, he "kills" his parents by blinding them with his strawberry candy juice, causing them to trip on a peppermint and fall out of the castle window, landing in the ground, unconcious. Prince Poppyman then threatens his slaves that he will throw his candy juice on their eyes if they don't hurry up with their work. a brave, orange-haired 20-year-old villager named Philip goes into the castle and tries to defeat Prince Poppyman, but they get into a long battle. Phillip finally defeats him by throwing a large jawbreaker into Prince Poppyman's mouth, causing him to choke, and fell on the ground, unconcious. One day later, Prince Poppyman wakes up, only to see Philip, giving him a nice cup of candy juice. He then tells him to free the villagers from slavery and become a nice prince. Prince Poppyman then redeems himself and apoligizes for what he has done. Prince Poppyman now becomes a nice prince and ruler of the Candy Kingdom, but he still sometimes acts like a bossy jerk, even to Philip, who is now his servant and his best friend. Personality Prince Poppyman used to be a lazy, bossy, agorrant, and jerky prince who hates his parent's rules and orders. He later on becomes a nice prince, but still has a lazy, jerky, and bossy attitude. Counterparts Philip (Prince Poppyman, both look similar to each other, but Philip is younger than Prince Poppyman) Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are lazy, rude, and are rulers. Although, Bloo becomes the ruler of scribbles and cookie business in their respectful episodes, while Prince Poppyman is really a ruler) Nobita (Doraemon, both are lazy, selfish, and are rulers. Although, Nobita is a ruler in some episodes, while Prince Poppyman is really a ruler) Mirmo (Mirmo Zibang, both are lazy, selfish, and are both a prince who hates their parents' orders) Prince Dreambert (Mario and Luigi, both are a prince and a ruler. Although, Prince Dreambert is nicer than Prince Poppyman) Buck Douglas (Fireman Sam: Alien Alert, both are liars and are lookalikes) Wilf (Postman Pat: The Movie, both used to be jerks, but then they redeem themselves) Zeekeeper (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, both are slackers) Category:Made Up Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Good Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Anime Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males